Relena Vs Her Mother
by Whispy Stalker
Summary: Relena is required to take mobile suit piloting lessons, taught by the 5 gundam pilots of course. However, it seems that her mother always seem to get in the way. ;)


F.Y.I

It's about a year after Endless Waltz. No, actually, it's exactly 11 month after which we know as the "last" war. Currently, Relena is thinking about the mysterious letter that she had gotten in the mail just the previous day. The letter suggested that she begin taking courses training her to pilot a mobile suit straight away. The letter asserted that those courses were required of her because being a vice foreign minister, she has to be able to get herself out of hostile situations. The letter did not by any chance, however, tell her exactly who will be her flight instructor. By the way, Duo suggested that Relena take those courses, (just to see how she would control them, but he put it in such good reason that the government body had to assent that it's a good thing for Relena.) but this is just another piece of information that the letter neglected to mention. "Relena doesn't need to know that right now anyway…I'll just tell her went we meet," was the way Duo put it when he sealed the letter.

Chapter 1

The Story Begins

Relena shivered as she stepped out of the safety of her private airplane into the dark, cold night with her handbag in one hand and a cell phone in the other. The shiver did not indicate that she was afraid to find out just exactly who her mysterious flight instructor was or the fact that she was wearing a miniskirt in the dead of winter. The reason that she shivered was because she has never even been in a mobile suit before and she is supposed to be taking courses in the morning. With her thoughts busying her pretty little head, Relena neglected to notice the very obvious stalker that was stalking her as she walked briskly toward the black glossy limo waiting for her outside. The stalker who obviously needed stalking training didn't even bother to hide as Relena finally turned around at the entrance to the airport.

"Awwww, Mother! I thought I told you not to come with me," Relena moaned as she quickly tried to dart out of the way of a family with three kids hurrying in through the entrance. "Have you been following me ever since I got on the airplane?"

"Actually, I've been following you ever since you ate sushi at that forsaken Japanese restaurant I told you never to eat at again because the kind of rice they had gave you gas."

"Really?" Relena sounded surprised.

"Yes."

"Wow, Mother, I've got to give you credit for your stalking skills, but you can't come with me."(Actually, she doesn't. Relena is just really absentminded and aren't quick to notice things, or in this case people, around her when she's deep in thought. And she _was _deep in thought.)

"Oh for heaven sakes Relena, you're only 17."

"Yeah, but you promised me last year that if I learned self defense I could go place alone. That's the only reason that I went through with your ridiculous agreement."

"Oh, but really, Relena, if I'm not here with you who will cook for you? Do your laundry? Clean your hotel room…?"

"Mother! For the millionth time, you leave hotel room cleaning to room service!"

"Yes, of course. But who will be there to read you bedtime stories when you can't sleep?"

"I grew out of that one eons ago!"

"Why, then, only last week, did you ask me to read you the book _The Cat in the Hat_?" Relena's mother yelled in her defense.

Suddenly, it's as if everyone in the airport chose this second not to make a sound, so naturally, the whole airport got quiet as Relena's mother filed her last defense. Her mother's voice rang through the now deafening quiet airport. Relena blushed as red as a tomato as everyone chose simultaneously to turn around and stare at her. You could almost see steam coming out of her ears. Even though, Relena quickly pulled herself together. "Really mother, I think you've recited that line out of that silly play of yours too much. Now, can we please go and get in the limo before this I miss my very important meeting?" Relena said, and sighing with relieve as people, loosing interest, finally turned around and the normal buzzing of the airport was on its way again.

"Really, mother, did you have to embarrass me like that?" Relena seethed angrily at her mother.

"Well, I was only trying to prove a point."

"Sure. Let's get out of here before you try to make a fool of me again."

"Hey there good lookin'!" A familiar voice called from somewhere to Relena's

left.

Failing to realize that the voice was directing at her (of course), Relena walked on out of the airport, her mother following closely behind.

"Relena!"

Finally realizing that there was someone calling her, she turned around and looked back, narrowly avoiding extreme collusions with an old couple and a college kid with four suitcases coming out the doors of the airport.

"Hey! Maxwell! Duo! I know you!"

"Of course you do!" Duo said as he walked up to Relena. "How's it going? Haven't seen you for what? Eleven month now?" (See? I told you, it was exactly eleven month since Endless Waltz. Duo agrees with me too.)

"Relena, who is this guy? How come he knows who you are? I don't trust him."

"It's been fine. Have you seen Heero anywhere? After Christmas last year, I couldn't track him down," Relena went on, ignoring her mother.

"Oh, so it's still Heero."

"And who is this Heero? Is that a boy or girl? If he's a boy, I don't trust him either!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Relena gave Duo her evil eye, once again, ignoring her mother.

"Oh…nothing…. Who is this _lovely _woman that you have with you today?" Duo said, trying to change the subject, acting as if he finally _just_ noticed that Relena had an accomplice with her.

"This, Duo is my mother. Mother, this is Duo Maxwell, he was a gundam pilot."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs….uh….," Duo stammered, shaking his hand with Relena's mother.

"Darlian," Relena's mother said smiling.

"So, Duo, you were saying…." (Relena saw right through Duo's feeble attempt to change the subject.)

"What?'

"Heero."

"Oh, that guy." (Duo was trying to hide the fact that Heero was supposed to be giving Relena flying lessons the next morning. Actually, he was trying to hide the fact that the whole group of gundam pilots were going to because the government didn't trust Relena with any kind of big, bulky, heavy machines that can destroy a whole town in seconds. Relena might get too exited at seeing the whole clan of them again.)

"Yes Duo. Him," Relena said patiently smiling her sweet innocent smile.

Duo didn't want to give the secret away…yet. Heero might just kill him. (Maybe the whole group of them will team up to help him!)

_To be continued…._

_When submitting reviews on this site, please also sent them to my e-mail account__. I would love to hear from you personally. Thank you very much!_


End file.
